KP: GI Joe  Eyes Only
by Tolreve Fodrol
Summary: This is from the personal files of one General Clayton 'Hawk' Abernathy of the men and women under his command. For Eyes Only.
1. Front Page

**Eyes Only**

.

.

.

.

.

.

The following documents are deem classified and only authorize personnel or with permission from General Clayton Abernathy, are permitted to see these files.

***From the personal files of General Hawk***


	2. Stalker

File Name : Stalker

Real Name : Lonzo Wilkinson

Gender : Male

Age : 40s

Nationality : American

Affiliation : GI Joe; second-in-command

Rank : Major

Relatives :

Wife

Son

Daughter

History :

A respectable and decorative soldier; rose through the ranks from enlisted to an officer. Service in Vietnam and Iraq; Operation Desert Storm

Personal Notes :

I've met Lonzo when we were deployed in Vietnam and again in Iraq. He was the first person I called to join my task force as my second in command.


	3. Flint

File Name : Flint

Real Name : Dashiell R. Faireborn

Gender : Male

Age : 30s

Nationality : American

Affiliation : GI Joe; third-in-command

Rank : Warrant Officer

Relatives :

Father

Mother

History :

An English Literature graduate before he promptly joined the Army; seeking an adventure.

Personal Notes :

An educated man pair with strategic mind makes Flint an excellent field leader


	4. Beach Head

File Name : Beach Head

Real Name : Wayne Sneeden

Gender : Male

Age : 30s

Nationality : American

Affiliation : GI Joe; fourth-in-command and drill instructor

Rank : Sergeant Major

Relatives :

Father; deceased

Mother

History :

Born from underprivileged family in Auburn, Alabama, from a very young age strived for excellence and

Personal Notes :

I met Beach Head when I was in Fort Benning; he was Ranger Drill Instructor. A man whom strict to rules and regulations, and a better soldier. He jumped immediately when I offered him to join GI Joe.


	5. Doc

File Name : Doc

Real Name : Carla Greer

Gender : Female

Age : 40s

Nationality : American

Affiliation : GI Joe; Medical Officer

Rank : Captain

Relatives :

Father

Mother

Uncle; Deceased

History :

Personal Notes :

Doc is the second generation of Greers choose to become a Military Medical Officer; following her uncle's footstep.


	6. Roadblock

File Name : Roadblock

Real Name : Marvin Hinton

Gender : Male

Age : 30s

Nationality : American

Affiliation : GI Joe; Heavy Gunner and Resident Chef

Rank : Sergeant

Relatives :

History :

Studied to be a culinary chef but instead of working for a restaurant, he joins the military.

Personal Notes :

Roadblock is over 6 foot tall and physique to match,


	7. Rock N' Roll

File Name : Rock N' Roll

Real Name : Craig McConnel

Gender : Male

Age : 30s

Nationality : American

Affiliation : GI Joe; Weapon Specialist

Rank : Sergeant

Relatives :

History :

Personal Notes :


	8. Cover Girl

File Name : Cover Girl

Real Name : Elizabeth 'Liz' Krieger

Gender : Female

Age : 20s

Nationality : American

Affiliation : GI Joe; Tank Driver and Mechanic

Rank : Corporal

Relatives :

Father

Mother

Sister

History :

After high school Cover Girl's career on the runway soars. Sometime later, at the height of her profession, she answers a different calling and joins the Army.

Personal Notes :

When I first heard of Cover Girl; I was intrigue by a rumor. Not that she was a former international model; stage name Courtney Krieger, but the rumor of a tank jockey, whom can drive an armed vehicle into hell on wheels.

It was after she was reassigned to my unit that I learned she goes to the same school as Kimberly Possible and Ronald Stoppable.


	9. Dial Tone

File Name : Dial Tone

Real Name : Jill Morelli

Gender : Female

Age : 20s

Nationality : American

Affiliation : GI Joe; Communication Expert

Rank : Corporal

Relatives :

Father

Mother

Brother; Deceased

History :

Personal Notes :

Dial Tone was the sister of another military communication expert.


	10. Snake Eyes

File Name : Snake Eyes

Real Name : Classified

Gender : Male

Age : Classified

Nationality : Classified

Affiliation : GI Joe

Rank : Sergeant

Relatives : Classified

History : Classified

Personal Notes :

Snake Eyes is master of stealth and covert missions, and if the need is necessarily; a one man army.

His identity I deemed classified and only 3 other people (with the exception of myself) know Snake Eyes true identity.


	11. Gung Ho

File Name : Gung-Ho

Real Name : Ettienne Lafitte

Gender : Male

Age : 30s

Nationality : American

Affiliation : GI Joe;

Rank : Sergeant

Relatives :

History :

Personal Notes :

Sergeant Lafitte comes from a large clan of Cajun from New Orleans. One of the scariest Marine I've ever met, Gung-Ho is an exceptional soldier whom gets the job done. Also on of the most honorable man whom would lay down his life to save a comrade.


	12. Shipwreck

File Name : Shipwreck

Real Name : Hector Delgado

Gender : Male

Age : 30s

Nationality : American

Affiliation : GI Joe

Rank : Petty Officer

Relatives :

History :

Personal Notes :

Petty Officer Delgado would have risen quickly through the ranks; his courage and skill have shown him to be an exceptional sailor, if not for his eccentric behavior.

I first met him in the brig; his case caught my attention, for disobedience to a superior officer. I learned, if he had not disobeyed, a family would have died and Somalian pirates would have gotten away. I immediately reassigned Shipwreck to my unit. His superior willing obliges; his lost.


End file.
